wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus (warlock minion)
Were you looking for the succubus of lore? See Succubus. consorting with demons definatly has it's perks The succubus is a demonic pet available to the warlock at level 20 after completing a series of quests. She does melee range physical and shadow damage with her whip, can cast Lesser Invisibility on herself can cast the Seduction crowd-control spell. The succubus is perhaps the closest to the rogue class in play-style. Acquiring a Succubus The sequence of quests is quite different for Alliance and Horde warlocks, but the first quest in either one, obtainable from the warlock trainers in the major cities, is called "Devourer of Souls." Alliance warlocks have only a 3-step sequence, but during the course of it they must travel to The Barrens, which is Horde territory; one must get there either through Ashenvale (the safest approach), Dustwallow Marsh, or via boat from Stranglethorn Vale to Ratchet. Horde warlocks have a longer 8-step quest sequence that takes them from the Barrens to Stonetalon Mountains and back, or a shorter sequence from Undercity to Silverpine Forest and Wetlands. At the end, as usual, the warlock must defeat the Succubus in battle to earn the right to summon her. Another Horde version of the quest, from the warlock trainer in the Undercity, has only three steps. The succubus can deal out more damage than an Imp and can continue to attack if she runs out of mana, but cannot take as much damage as a Voidwalker. The Succubus also cannot hold aggro as well as the Voidwalker. Her armor would be rated as "Medium" compared to the Voidwalker. The succubus requires a Soul Shard to summon. Abilities The succubus possesses four varied abilities. In addition to her melee attack, she can inflict Shadow damage with Lash of Pain. With Seduction, she can take one humanoid out of combat. The last two abilities, Soothing Kiss and Lesser Invisibility focus on avoiding combat. Her Master Demonologist effect is to increase damage, and her Demonic Sacrifice effect is to increase Shadow damage. Succubus tips *The succubus is particularly useful on enemies of a lower level than the warlock due to her higher damage output than the voidwalker. Additionally, using a combination of Siphon Life and Drain Life, a warlock can tank weaker mobs by simply draining health to stay alive while the succubus does damage. *Because of her Seduction power, the succubus is probably the most useful pet for a warlock in most PvP situations. Her Lesser Invisibility power is also very useful; opponents will underestimate a warlock whom they believe not to have a pet out. *Soothing Kiss is only useful in group situations in which there is a real possibility that the succubus may steal aggro from the tank. It is also useful when "Drain Tanking" in order to keep aggro off of the succubus while you drain life to stay alive and keep aggro. Used at any other time, it is a waste of her mana. Also, it is completely ineffective against players in PvP. In most cases it is best to turn off auto-cast on Soothing Kiss. Note that at rank 5 (obtained at level 70) Soothing Kiss will decreases the targets melee attack speed by 10% for 10 sec thus making the spell much more valuable. *The Improved Succubus talent increases the damage done by Lash of Pain, the amount by which Soothing Kiss reduces threat levels, and the duration of Seduction and Lesser Invisibility. *A warlock with the Master Demonologist talent and a succubus out gets a bonus to all damage done (by both the warlock and the succubus). Using Demonic Sacrifice on a succubus will amplify the warlock's shadow damage. Also Soul Link can add 5% to the warlock's overall damage (melee and spells). Therefore, with Soul Link active, there is little reason to sacrifice the Succubus, as doing so would lower your Fire damage, and would lose you the benefits of having a pet out. Succubus Stats Here is an incomplete list of all the Succubus Stats through its levels, taken from a Human Warlock player. As of Patch 2.0.1, you have to turn off all Buffs and take off all items, because now pets stats get bonuses from player stats. Patch 2.0.5 pets do not have Weapon Skill and Defense anymore. Succubus Trivia * Succubi have a rather notorious idle animation set. She will either pose, admire her nails, or on occasion spank her butt and let out an erotic squealed "Oooooh!". * Voiceovers when summoned: : "Now what?!" : "Couldn't resist, could you?" : "Hmmm, you're in trouble now." : "Don't touch what you can't afford." * Voiceovers when ordered to attack: : "Let's have some fun." : "Being bad never felt so good." : "Let's get this party started." : "Now you're talking." * Voiceovers when ordered to cast a spell: : "Quid Pro Quo." : "As the master wishes." : "You got it." : "Say please." * Voiceovers when dismissed: : "Next time I'll be the master." : "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." : "Try not to miss me too much." : "I hope it was good for you." * Funny voiceover: : "First we'll start with a little fire. Am I bugging you, I'm not touching you, am I bugging you, I'm not touching you. There - now you're hot, and bothered." Category:Warlock Pets